1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounted, collapsible work bench and more particularly pertains to a new foldable and extendable bench for allowing users with limited space to have a full size work bench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a wall-mounted, collapsible work bench is known in the prior art. More specifically, a wall-mounted, collapsible work bench heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,022; U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,574; U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,145; U.S. Pat. No. 1,142,404; U.S. Pat. No. 1,796,635; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,869.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new foldable and extendable bench. The inventive device includes an elongate wall-mounted support member, a main table member having a back end, a front end, an elongate hinge member securely fastened to the back end and securely fastened to the wall-mounted support member, an elongate flange attached to and extending along the back end of the main table member for horizontally disposing the main table member, a opening extending through the front end and into an internal storage compartment of the main table member, a rib-like member securely disposed inside and near the front end of the main table member, a pair of height-adjustable main leg members hingedly attached to a bottom of the main table member and including threaded main leveler members, a extension table member being retractable in and extendable from the opening and having a back end, a front end, a top side, a bottom side, a groove in the bottom side near and along the length of the back side, and a recessed portion in the top side at the back end of the extension table member, and a pair of height adjustable secondary leg members hingedly attached to a bottom side of the extension table member.
In these respects, the foldable and extendable bench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing users with limited space to have a full size work bench.